Douceurs bienvenues
by qianshee
Summary: Joyeux Noël Maavia Lacrima ! - Otabek et Yuri profitent d'une fin de compétition à Moscou, où ils passent les fêtes ensemble. Grâce au blond qui s'acharne à faire plaisir à son compagnon, leur agenda est bien chargé. Mais le Kazakh ne veut pas être le seul à savourer.


**Bien le bonsoir à tous !**

 **Pour commencer en beauté, je tiens à signaler que cet OS, pour lequel la Ficothèque Ardente et ses petits défis m'ont beaucoup aidée, est dédié à Maavia Lacrima, à qui j'avais promis un autre cadeau pour Noël qu'une attaque torgnoles en pleine face. Je suis un Pokémon, tout à fait. Tu voulais ce petit couple cute, eh bien souhait exaucé ! Profite bien de ta lecture ! (et plus généralement, profitez tous !)**

* * *

Une nouvelle compétition venait de se terminer pour les patineurs de haut niveau qu'étaient Otabek et Yuri. La saison n'était pas finie mais tous deux avaient besoin de se changer les idées, de penser à autre chose qu'à leur profession qui était également leur passion, ne serait-ce que durant quelques jours. Et quelle occasion autre que Noël pouvait à ce point leur convenir ?

Les bagages avaient été rapidement faits et la destination de leurs courtes vacances choisie sans trop se disputer ; Moscou. Un retour aux sources était nécessaire pour la fée russe. Et ainsi, il pourrait faire visiter comme il se devait la capitale de son grand pays à son compagnon. Il y avait tant de choses à voir à cette période de l'année !

Pour ne pas avoir affaire aux commentaires de son grand-père concernant sa relation avec le Kazakh et mettre tout le monde dans l'embarras, le blond avait décidé de réserver une chambre dans un hôtel sympathique et pas trop cher, qui leur offrirait l'intimité et la complicité dont ils avaient besoin. Ils ne se sentiraient pas dans l'obligation d'éteindre toutes lumières et de cesser toute activité bruyante à partir d'une certaine heure pour respecter le sommeil d'un homme âgé un peu sourd, mais pas trop. La console Nintendo 3DS et les parties de Pokémon ne les lâcheront plus.

Le programme de la première soirée était très simple ; aller chercher le brun à l'aéroport, vite déposer leurs affaires à l'hôtel et profiter, profiter, profiter de la vie nocturne de la nuit. Yuri regarda son GSM ; un message de confirmation venait de lui être envoyé de la part de la société qui gérait des petits trajets touristiques en calèche, même la nuit. Il n'aurait pas pu trouver plus romantique, et il aimait personnellement beaucoup les chevaux. Il était certain que son petit-ami secret allait apprécier ce moment à deux comme mise-en-bouche de Moscou et de l'immense Russie en général.

Après un peu plus d'une heure dans le froid de l'hiver, ils dégusteraient un repas traditionnel dans un restaurant très bien coté, où il connaissait le gérant et sa fille, une très charmante jeune femme qui, malgré son intérêt certain pour sa personne d'une étrange façon fraternelle, ne manquait pas de compétence en cuisine. Elle égalait les meilleurs de la nation sans le moindre problème et était pleine d'originalité ! Il comptait sur elle pour donner le meilleur et pour ne pas poser trop de questions. Son rapport au Kazakh l'avait émue aux larmes, de bonheur. Elle était heureuse de savoir qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un. Et demandait, sans jamais l'avoir rencontré, régulièrement de ses nouvelles. A chaque fois qu'il l'appelait, il pouvait sentir son sourire à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Enfin, leurs plats avalés et un généreux pourboire laissé pour ces prouesses, ils se rendraient à leur hôtel où ils feraient... ben il ne savait pas quoi. Sans doute joueraient-il à la nouvelle version Ultra de leur série de jeux portables pendant un petit moment, puis le plus simplement du monde, iraient se coucher. Il le rappellerait une nouvelle fois à son compagnon : une lourde journée les attendait le lendemain car il avait prévu une surprise de taille. Une surprise qui avait été un peu compliquée à mettre en place mais qui vaudrait le coup. Une expérience unique.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était grand temps d'y aller. Il salua son grand-père qu'il ne reverrait sans doute pas avant deux ou trois jours, saisit sa valise et un tour de clef plus tard, il affrontait le froid sans pitié.

* * *

Comme il l'avait espéré, Otabek s'était montré très réceptif à l'idée de faire un petit tour dans une calèche. La ville était magnifique à cette heure et pleine de lumières. Leurs yeux avaient enregistré le plus d'images inoubliables possibles mais malheureusement, ça s'était fini trop vite.

Ils s'étaient un peu attardés au restaurant pour discuter avec l'amie de Yuri, véritablement heureuse de les accueillir ce soir et leur avait souhaité beaucoup de bonheur. Ils l'avaient quittée avec un sentiment très doux dans le cœur. Un sentiment qui ne les avait pas quittés de la soirée.

Finalement, ils n'avaient pas fait que jouer, tous les deux dans l'intimité de leur chambre d'hôtel. Et le petit blond se félicita grandement d'avoir eu cette idée ; non, vraiment, faire subir tout ça à son grand-père chéri n'était pas une optique envisageable. Et se retenir de se sauter dessus n'était pas plus agréable.

Et même s'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir été entreprenant, il espérait, après coup, qu'ils ne seraient pas trop épuisés pour leur activité, où ils devaient se lever tôt.

* * *

Il avait déjà enfilé des couches et des couches de vêtements chauds quand il daigna enfin à secouer Otabek. C'est qu'avec ce paresseux, ils allaient être en retard ! Le brun grogna quelques fois, fit savoir qu'il n'avait pas envie de sortir des draps chauds du lit, mais quelques menaces bien senties – et les menaces de Yuri étaient toujours efficaces, tous ceux qui s'y étaient frottés pouvaient en attester – et il était debout, cherchant dans son sac de voyage un essuie pour sa douche et quelques vêtements qui seraient à la fois classes et chauds.

Devant tant de superficialité – il aimait la mode également, ce n'était pas la question, mais ils allaient transpirer, bordel ! Ce n'était pas un défilé ! – Yuri leva les yeux au ciel et le laissa se débarbouiller et s'apprêter plus ou moins à son aise. Il prépara, pendant l'attente, leurs casse-croûtes et leurs sacs. Il n'avait aucune gêne à fouiller dans les affaires des autres.

Une poignée de minutes après, l'aîné était fin prêt à partir. Il attrapa ce que le blond lui tendait et ils furent dehors, rendant les clefs qu'ils récupéreraient à leur retour.

* * *

Ils avaient pris deux bus pour sortir de la capitale, avaient poireauté près d'une demi-heure sous une fine neige, mais finalement, ils y étaient ! Yuri sourit, guettant la réaction de son petit-ami qui fronçait les sourcils. Otabek avait parfois besoin d'un peu de temps pour percuter, et pour laisser éclater sa joie. Il finit par rejoindre le jeune homme dans la joie.

« C'est génial ! »

Devant eux se dressaient un jeune adulte, son traîneau et ses chiens. Ces derniers aboyaient joyeusement en voyant les deux patineurs qu'ils allaient transporter aujourd'hui.

« Mais n'empêche Yuri, depuis hier, on se balade, tirés par des animaux. Je te préviens déjà ; il n'est pas dans mes projets de t'acheter un poney ou un chien pour Noël.

\- T'inquiète, je n'en ai pas besoin. Puis tu sais bien que je préfère les chats. »

Ils purent bientôt monter derrière les huskies et s'installèrent le plus confortablement possible. Celui qui s'occuperait d'eux jusqu'en partie d'après-midi leur donna quelques consignes d'usage et grimpa à l'avant. Un ordre fut donné et les canidés s'élancèrent avec énergie.

Ils virent de tout durant cette promenade. Des paysages enneigés à couper le souffle comme des petits villages campagnards. Ils s'arrêtèrent d'ailleurs dans l'un d'eux, à l'apothéose de leur excursion pour le dîner. Un bœuf Stroganov leur fut servi, accompagné de sa salade de champignons et d'un petit verre de vodka pour se réchauffer. La note, quoique salée à la fin, ne fut que justifiée, et ils purent, après ça, reprendre leur route dans l'autre sens, vers Moscou. empruntant d'autres chemins pour profiter un maximum de ce que la nature avait à leur offrir.

* * *

Exténués mais béats de leur magnifique journée, les deux garçons profitaient d'une pause bien méritée dans la salle de jeux de leur hôtel autour d'un billard. Otabek gagnait pour la troisième fois consécutives mais le blond n'abandonnait pas ; avant de se coucher, il aurait sa victoire, même si les parties devaient s'enchaîner jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. Il était tenace comme une tache et un peu enfantin parfois, Yuri.

Le brun fut celui qui revint le premier sur les événements qui venaient de se passer ;

« Je ne sais pas si c'était mon cadeau de Noël, Yuri, mais je te remercie. Cette expérience, on ne la fait qu'une fois dans une vie et pour moi, c'était aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai vu ça, que tu as aimé ! grommela le plus jeune, concentré sur la foutue boule blanche qui bloquait son chemin, premier pas vers la victoire. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi souriant.

\- C'est parce que je n'ai jamais été aussi... heureux, peut-être ? Réfléchis, c'était fantastique, comme parcours !

\- N'empêche, tu regardais beaucoup le garçon qui conduisait les chiens. Serait-ce ton nouvel amour ? »

Le Kazakh laissa échapper un petit rire et vint ébouriffer les cheveux de celui qu'on surnommait la fée russe. Yuri n'était pas jaloux, juste taquin. Il savait que jamais il ne poserait son regard sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

« Moi aussi, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, ajouta-t-il au bout de quelques instants. Mais tu devras attendre demain pour le recevoir.

\- Non mais t'es sérieux là, Otabek ? grogna Yuri, dont l'attention venait enfin d'être détournée. Arrête de me frustrer comme ça, idiot ! »

Réaction qui n'étonna même pas le plus grand, et qui, au contraire, le fit bien rire. Il ne céda pas au mécontentement de son petit chat, qui insista pendant quelques longues minutes, et enfin la partie de billard put continuer. Ils rejoignirent leur chambre quand enfin, il daigna laisser Yuri gagner, parce qu'il était fatigué.

Mais s'il était très satisfait de son premier succès à ce passe-temps addictif – mais pas autant que les jeux vidéo, bien entendu – il ne perdit pas le nord pour autant :

« Sérieusement, c'est quoi le cadeau ? »

Personne ne lui répondit et il poussa, bougon, la porte de leur chambre. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'y avait même pas pensé sous cet angle ; il avait un autre présent à offrir à son petit-ami. Il aurait plus que lui pour Noël, ce n'était pas juste !

* * *

Yuri eut un petit pincement au cœur en se réveillant seul, ce matin-là. Un mot, cependant, était posé sur l'oreiller. Sans attendre, et curieux de savoir où et pourquoi Otabek était parti de si bon matin, surtout lorsque c'était Noël, il le saisit et le parcourut du regard ;

 _Je suis sorti acheter un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom. Ceux de l'hôtel sont un peu fades, tu ne penses pas ? Ton cadeau est au pied du lit, il t'attend._

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le minuscule paquet plein de rubans qui semblait crier « ouvre-moi ! » mais qui ne pouvait pas parler par manque d'orifice prévu pour. Le garçon, déjà déçu de ce qu'il allait découvrir à cause de la forme ridiculement petite – et il n'aimait pas les bijoux, si c'était un bracelet, il râlait, il n'était pas une fille ! – même si on disait toujours qu'un cadeau immense pouvait être bien plus pourri qu'un d'une taille moins conséquente, entreprit de l'ouvrir, avec les ongles et avec les dents car mine de rien, Otabek s'était appliqué à rendre cette tâche difficile. Une petite moue s'afficha sur son visage en découvrant une bague. C'était encore plus petit qu'un bracelet ! Un mot accompagnait l'objet finement travaillé, de la plume-même du brun ;

 _« Je ne suis pas une femme, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! » Je sais ce que tu penses, Yuri, mais rassure-toi, c'est l'avant-dernière fois que je t'offre une bague. Il y a celle-là et celle que je te glisserai au doigt le jour de notre mariage._

 _Tu as eu dix-huit ans il y a quelques mois. Je n'étais malheureusement pas là en personne pour te les souhaiter et pour t'offrir ceci. Je rattraperai mon odieux retard d'un autre moyen, ne t'inquiète pas._

 _Je t'aime mon ange, joyeux Noël._

Yuri lâcha la lettre qu'il froissait à moitié sous le coup de l'émotion. Jamais au grand jamais il ne se serait attendu à découvrir dès le matin une telle déclaration. Ce n'était pas clairement écrit noir sur blanc, la demande n'était pas formulée, mais tout hurlait, dans les mots d'Otabek, qu'il voulait l'épouser. Les pulsations de son cœur lui firent presque mal.

Comment réagir à ça ?

Il rendit son attention à l'anneau qui n'attendait que lui. Il le détailla en silence pendant plusieurs secondes avant de le saisir avec délicatesse. Il admira son argent précautionneusement taillé, sentit sous la pulpe de ses doigts les délicates gravures qui indiquaient le jour de leur mise en couple. Ses yeux le piquèrent alors qu'il tentait difficilement de retenir ses larmes. Otabek... ce crétin... il lui faisait ressentir toute une foule d'émotions, là !

Rien ne servait de s'attarder encore ; il le glissa à son majeur droit. Et la porte s'ouvrit sur le brun chargé de bonne nourriture. Il se retourna. Il n'avait pas encore séché ses larmes. Un oreiller vola dans le visage d'Otabek.

« Toque avant d'entrer ! »

Se montrer faible devant quelqu'un, même si cette personne venait de lui demander sa main, ce n'était pas envisageable pour Yuri. Toutefois, ce coup-ci, sa demande presque désespérée et emplie de gêne et d'un peu de colère envers sa propre personne ne fut pas écoutée, et il se retrouva avec les bras de son désormais fiancé tout autour de lui. A sangloter, serrant sa main baguée contre son cœur plein d'émoi.

Otabek souffla dans ses cheveux blond, esquissant un infime sourire de plénitude. Il avait sa réponse.

* * *

 **Ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais (et pourtant, c'est moi qui écris !) mais au final, ça rend plutôt bien, hein ? Allez, toi qui a réclamé ceci, dis-moi que c'est cool, dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi ! Bon par contre, c'est cliché à mourir.**

 **Avec l'espoir que tout le monde a passé un agréable moment, je vous encourage sérieusement à m'offrir une review pour fêter dignement Noël avant de vous en aller vers de nouvelles aventures. A la prochaine, merci d'avoir lu ! :D**


End file.
